Work Through Regrets
by NonameJane
Summary: Progress through pain? How can that be fair at all? And he tells me, ‘The beauty just can’t be seen to someone so blind.’ RK Characters in the FF8 world


Work Through Regrets

By NonameJane

Disclaimer- I don't own either RK or FFVIII. Yet...

Summary- Progress through pain? How can that be fair at all? And he tells me, 'The beauty just can't be seen to someone so blind.'

AN- I'm not one for taking characters out of their 'home,' but, in this case I made an exception. RK characters placed in the FFVIII environment; which, I twisted into my own workings. Ehh, so many fics, such little time.

Chapter One- Battlefront of the Garden Grove

"You are sure." Aoshi stated calmly, sedately, as if the information he just received was to no surprise at all to him. His eyes didn't lose their winter chill, yet just continued to focus on the man before him.

" There is no doubt about it," Okina paused, turning and walking toward the large window in his office, watching students below walk the grounds, "It is him, there is no mistaking it. Another Garden, Galbadia, verified it as well. Trabia suggests the same." He sighed feeling old and worn.

" I will handle it then. I will inform the others, and we will depart tomorrow." He turned without another word, and left the office by the nearby elevator.

Aoshi had long since gained command of SeeD forces, 11 years ago, after the previous commandant had been slain on a mission. Okina was next in line, but refused, eventually falling back into the headmaster status, a few years later, as the foregoing passed away. Aoshi handled it well, even at the young age of 15. So serious, devoted, strong; he soon become Balamb Garden's top warrior. His mind carved a pathway of genius, and he proved himself more than just a prodigy.

Okina stepped away from the window, and took a seat in his desk. He had noticed changes in him, though, subtle as they may be, come to pass through the years. Beforehand, Aoshi had never been gregarious or expressive; however, he had become worse in those aspects. He never spoke unless deemed necessary, and made no effort to get close to others; just indifferent, frigid, stoicism. He did hold people dear in his heart, he knew, but would never voice a word of it.

The old man ruffled the papers in front of him; spreading them along the surface timber. Perhaps the effects on Aoshi were his fault and he was guilty. He offered Aoshi the position, and he had accepted; back then Okina didn't see any flaw in that. But now, as headmaster, he saw it differently; maybe that burden was just too much for him to bear that young...

Would he become even, possibly, colder as the years passed? There was one thing, however, Okina knew that would keep him human. He smiled, and raised a pen to the paperwork. Where to begin...?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Misao skipped through the halls hastily, even running into a few people along the way, even once colliding into a potted plant. She ignored their curses, the ache in her leg, and trotted on, after all, she was late to class! Her uniform was crinkled, and her braided hair was a mess, but she paid it no mind.

She reached the elevator with disdain, it was not on this floor, the ground, floor. She whimpered, pressing the button over repeatedly, as if it would make it hustle quicker.

The door opened and she all but dove for the entrance. She was stopped short by a much larger figure.

" Misao." Aoshi voiced, staring at her with his constant impassivity. He exited the lift, but made no move to let her in.

" Aoshi!" She jumped uncomfortably, " Didn't see you there! Ah, well, umm.."

" I can see you are in a hurry, do not let me impede you." He replied, stepping out of the way.

" Thanks, Cuz I'm late to class." Misao chirped, then wished she hadn't stated that out loud.

She definitely realized it was a mistake, when his brow arched slightly.

" Do not make it a habit," he ordered, the tone an underlying command, " I shall be on my way then.

She let him pass and boarded her ride.

Misao smiled, though, despite the order. She knew she was lucky, the other girls were so jealous she and Aoshi had a connection, a bond. No other females could get near him; he'd either respond with abhorrence or Misao just wouldn't have it. Her father had been rather important around here, until he had been killed when she was 5. Aoshi, Okina, and the other top ranked SeeDs cared and watched over her, and still do. She made a family, and they had spoiled her rotten. Even Aoshi, had been putty in her little hands.

The pitch of a bell broke her musings, as the elevator had reached her desired floor. Misao rushed through the door and around the corner, almost into a nearby girl.

" Oh, excuse me." The girl softly let out.

Misao turned, " Yes, what is it? I'm late."

" Well, I am late too. I'm new here, I'm afraid I need a little help." She was a little older, and larger than Misao in size. But, that was normal.

" Makimachi Misao," She put out her hand, " What do you need?"

The girl shook her hand and smiled, " Kamiya Kaoru, I just transferred from another Garden. I'm looking for room 6."

Misao barked, their hands releasing, " What a coincidence! That's where I'm going."

" Really?"

" Yeah! I can tell the teacher I was helping you...Haha! So they can't count me late! Score!"

" Umm, what class exactly is it? No one told me." Kaoru queried, slowly.

" Home room, it varies. Today, we are going to work with fire magic and guardian forces. The SeeD exam is next week, you know."

Both started trotting to the class, Kaoru spoke up. " That's why I came here. Galbadia doesn't offer the SeeD program, and I'd like a chance to qualify."

" Oh, I get it. I'm taking it too, finally, hope I pass. Maybe we can be in a group together?"

" I hope so." Her older companion smirked, buoyantly.

Misao stopped, making her new friend, as well. She pointed toward the closed door. "Well, here we are. Let me warn you though, some people in there are total jerks. Don't worry I'll protect you and the teacher adores me. So, we're set!"

Kaoru giggled under her breath and followed the petite girl through the threshold of the door. She noticed her slink through the back of the room, away from the teacher's eye.

But she didn't escape.

The preceding tone, was one of vexation. " Nice of you to join us Miss Makimachi!"

AN- I know Misao's Grandfather was Okashira, but in this fic a made her father the previous head-honcho. I didn't think the time frame would fit so...there...yeah! I hope it's decent so far, and easy to see the characters put in that environment. Well?


End file.
